Takumi Akiyama
Takumi Akiyama is a main character, who was been referred to as "The 8th Deadly Sin". Takumi appears to be around 18, with brown hair and green eyes. His appearance resembles a stereotypical red neck, wearing a green best over a white shirt with torn jeans and hunting boots. Takumi also wears a green baseball cap to hide the horns under his head. 'Biography' Takumi's parents both died while he was young, leaving his older sister Midori Akiyama to raise and care for him. The two had a constant feud with the Arisu Clan, which eventually lead to the death of Midori. Outraged at the loss of his sister, Takumi snuck into the clan's village, and brutially killed all of its inhabitants, save one boy, but was finally killed by Sayomi Arisu. Takumi was then sent to hell for his actions, and soon gained the favor of Satan, who admired Takumi's wrath. Satan raised Takumi and taught him everything he knew about cheating people and taking their souls, until one day, when Takumi came across Chiyo Sakamoto. He instantly fell in love with her, and believed that she did not belong in her. He then helped her escape, at the cost of losing Satan's favor and was then locked up. Eventually, Takumi was released and now he's next in line for the throne in hell. 'Personality' Takumi is very laid back and calm. He is a smooth talker, and often likes to strike deals or bets with unsuspecting humans. Takumi is also never afraid to speak his mind, even if he was threatened. Like Chiyo, he is also incredibly sarcastic, and has a somewhat dark and morbid sense of humor. Surprisingly, Takumi is a good sport and will accept defeat and congratulate his opponent for beating him. It is said whoever can beat Takumi in any type of competition will be rewarded with a golden fiddle. Takumi is also known to have anger issues, hence his status with Satan. If he cannot complete an action (such as killing someone) or is ripped off, he spirals into a violent, insane fit that usually ends with him tearing the soul out of whoever's close at the time. 'Relationships' *'Chiyo Sakamoto'- Takumi loves Chiyo, and will do anything to see her safe and happy. They tend to joke around about other character a lot in their spare time. *'Sora Nakamara'-They are B.F.I.D (best friends in death). Sora and Takumi have a strange friendship going on; one moment they could be causing some major chaos in the city together, and the next moment they'll be at each others throats. *'Satoshi Arisu'-Takumi hates this guy with a passion, since he was the only survivor in the clan that murdered his sister. *'Satan'-Satan was a fatherly figure in Takumi's sad life. He respects and worships him. *'JR'-Takumi doesn't trust this guy, especially since he put Chiyo's life in danger. Takumi usually feels uncomfortable whenever he and Chiyo are together. *'Tutakion'-Takumi could care less about this lowlife. He doesn't hate this guy for his personality, but for his "idotic sense of entitlement". Takumi will purposely try to annoy him by any means necessary. *'Gin Kurosawa'-Takumi generally dislikes this large breasted chick, mostly for her reluctant attitude and constant insults towards Satan. *'Spirit'- Takumi and Spirit actually get along well, due to the fact that neither of them can stand Satoshi and his idiotic passions for science. 'Abilities' Takumi does not have to body for fighting. He's weak as hell, slow, and has horrible reflexes. Due to these facts, Takumi relies on his smarts and smooth talking when in combat. This has been shown to have a much stronger effect on enimies, since they're "all pain, but no brain". Takumi bases his abilities on the 7 sins. He has a form based on each sin, with wrath being the most powerful. Takumi also specializes in fire based attacks, and is also flameproof. Takumi will usualy make a bet with someone in order to claim their soul. His most common type of bet is a fiddle playing contest. Takumi's most powerful form is his "wrath" form, which he takes place as a 8ft. devil with glowing yellow eyes, blood red skin, large sharp horns, and goat legs. In this form, he is as powerful as Satan himself. Takumi rarely uses weapons in battle, or in general. He mostly relies on his hellish powers to do his dirty work. For some strange reason, he has a shotgun in his trailer that he occasionally uses. 'Trivia' *His imagined voice actor is Billy West. (Phillup J Fry form Futurama) *He was once released from rehab since he threatened to kill Sora *Takumi lives in a trailer **He also has a shotgun kept next to his mini fridge *Takumi's favorite show is Gator Boys *Takumi rarely takes off his hat, the only time was to show Raku his horns. *Like Chiyo, Takumi purposely likes to annoy powerful and muerdeous fiends. Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Main Characters